


contentment (i like being with you)

by MoraMew



Series: Writing prompt warm-ups [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Prompt Fic, Sort of Confessions, drinking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: “...’m sorry,” she mumbles. “I...I shouldn’t have made you come get me.”He huffs and she flinches a little, hugs onto Dev tighter as Kyoutani slouches and leans against the wall.“You didn’t make me,” he points out in a grumble. “I was up anyway.”It doesn’t do anything to lessen the guilt on her face and Kyoutani frowns over it, frowns over the way her eyes look away from him.(prompt fic for:“Could you come get me?”)
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Writing prompt warm-ups [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/913677
Comments: 22
Kudos: 128





	contentment (i like being with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Souliebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souliebird/gifts).



> prompt fic for @souliebird: _“Could you come get me?”_

_Could you come get me?_   
  
Kyoutani stares at his phone and he blinks at the message, looks up at the clock and blinks at the time.   
  
Eleven at night. It’s late and something is wrong.   
  
Kyoutani frowns down at his phone and his brows furrow, his hand clutches it tighter. There’s something like anger and nervousness rippling under his skin and he hates it, hates how restless and tense his body has become.   
  
If someone has hurt her, he’ll lose his shit.   
  
Kyoutani scowls and he sends her a text back, lets her know that he’ll come pick her up. She sends him an address while he’s pulling on his shoes and Kyoutani eyes his phone, squints at the street name.   
  
It’s not too far, but he doesn’t know why the fuck she’s there in the first place.   
  
Kyoutani’s scowl grows deeper, but he softens- just for a moment- when there is a soft whine and the press of a solid body against his leg. When he looks down, he finds Dev panting up at him. He thinks for a moment and then he grabs one of the leashes from the wall, clips it to Dev’s collar.   
  
Kyoutani grabs his keys and the two of them head off into the night.   
  
It’s quiet as he wanders down the street- almost unnerving with just the clink of Dev’s tags and the echo of their steps sounding around them. If Kyoutani was a lesser man, he would get creeped out; instead, he’s just annoyed.   
  
Annoyed. Frustrated. Worried, too- even if it’s hard for him to admit it.   
  
He doesn’t want to pick her up and find her hurt or crying. Not again.   
  
Kyoutani grips his leash a little tighter and starts walking a little faster.   
  
He never meant for her to worm her way into his life. An anxious, bumbling, easily flustered thing with an emotional range that makes his seem nonexistent? No, he wouldn’t have expected- or wanted- someone like that in his life.   
  
(Not that he wants many people in his life in the first place.)   
  
If it hadn’t been for Dev instantly falling in love with her, Yachi Hitoka would have never come into Kyoutani’s life.   
  
A huff escapes Kyoutani and he glances down at the bull terrier walking in front of him, shakes his head.   
  
It was...stupid, how they met. Dev’s leash had slipped out of Kyoutani’s grasp while they were walking to the park and the bull terrier had immediately sprinted ahead and tackled Yachi as she was walking to enter a bookstore. She hadn’t been mad or anything- Kyoutani hadn’t expected that- but she had startled over Dev flopping on top of her and licking her face, she had laughed and smiled and blushed brick red when Kyoutani had pulled Dev off of her.   
  
She couldn’t look him in the eyes and she had immediately tensed up, but Kyoutani had liked her blush and the way her small hands had sweetly petted over his dog.   
  
So he had done the unthinkable and bought her a coffee from next door as an “apology.”   
  
They exchanged names and she loosened up a little- enough to give him a small smile before they had parted ways.   
  
She had smiled bigger at Dev, though, and that had won Kyoutani’s approval completely.   
  
After that, it all came down to Dev dragging Kyoutani toward her whenever he spotted her in town while they were walking. Dev loved her, apparently, and that love meant a lot of bumping into each other. Which meant getting to know each other, exchanging numbers after the sixth time, and hanging out for the first time a few weeks after that.   
  
They became...friends. Which was weird, but pleasing in a way that Kyoutani couldn’t put a finger on or cared to, really.   
  
He just knew that she was small and smart and cute and sweet and that she loved his dogs. That was enough to become friends- even with her anxiety and bubbling nerves that would usually make his patience die out in a snap.   
  
They became friends, became closer when she confided in him about her shitty then boyfriend, became even closer when he helped her move out and beat the guy’s ass when the fucker had tried to lay hands on her and she made him curry and naan and m’hanncha from scratch in thanks.   
  
Kyoutani doesn’t know what they are now, really. He...doesn’t have friends- not like this. His closest friend is Iwaizumi, but they were senpai and kohai first and this...this is something new.   
  
All Kyoutani really knows is that he likes her company, that the dogs love her, that he feels a sharp pain in his chest whenever he sees her upset.   
  
He wants to make her happy and that’s something he’s not used to.   
  
Kyoutani frowns and he turns the corner, looks up when Dev lets out a bark and strains against his leash.   
  
Yachi is sitting on a porch when Kyoutani looks to find where Dev’s attention is. She’s hugging herself and she looks small, but he doesn’t think she looks upset. Out of it a little, maybe, but not upset.   
  
Kyoutani’s brows furrow and he grips the leash tighter as Dev tries to drag him across the street.   
  
“ _Tasrf!_ ”   
  
The growled command only makes Dev huff up at him. He does stop straining, though, and they’re able to walk across the street normally.   
  
Yachi looks up when Kyoutani gets to the steps and she gives him a small smile- tired and nervous and accompanied with flushed cheeks.   
  
She looks tipsy, Kyoutani thinks. Tipsy, but not upset.   
  
That’s okay then.   
  
His heart calms down and he blinks because he hadn’t realized how fast it had been beating, how frustrated he had been. He watches her stand up and watches as she walks down the stairs- unsteady and tense.   
  
When she stands in front of him, Yachi bites her lip and ducks her head.   
  
“...sorry.”   
  
It comes out as a whisper, that. Kyoutani just looks at her and grunts, shoulders relaxing when he sees that she’s without tears.   
  
“C’mon,” he tells her.   
  
Yachi nods and they begin to walk down the street.   
  
It’s quiet, again, as they walk. Less so with Yachi’s footsteps joining them, less so with Dev’s happy little noises as he trots along Yachi’s side. Kyoutani would think he’s a traitor for liking someone else so much but, really, he can’t blame Dev.   
  
Yachi has a way of making people care for her- even if she doesn’t realize it.   
  
They stay silent as they walk toward Kyoutani’s house. He watches her out of the corner of his eye and he sees her fidget, bite her lip and flush in random intervals. Something’s on his mind and it’s clear to see, but he doesn’t ask.   
  
He knows that she’ll tell him eventually.   
  
Kyoutani unlocks the door and he goes in first, takes off his shoes and unclips the leash. Dev immediately jumps on Yachi and she’s knocked down to the floor of the entrance, trapped underneath his bulk.   
  
Yachi doesn’t whine or fuss or huff. She just wraps her arms around Dev and closes her eyes, pets over him as he licks her cheek.   
  
Kyoutani watches her for a moment and, when it’s clear she’s not going to get up, sits himself beside her. It takes a minute, but then she turns her head- opens her eyes and bites her lip when he cants his own at her.   
  
“...’m sorry,” she mumbles. “I...I shouldn’t have made you come get me.”   
  
He huffs and she flinches a little, hugs onto Dev tighter as Kyoutani slouches and leans against the wall.   
  
“You didn’t make me,” he points out in a grumble. “I was up anyway.”   
  
It doesn’t do anything to lessen the guilt on her face and Kyoutani frowns over it, frowns over the way her eyes look away from him.   
  
It’s quiet for a few moments- only Dev’s panting filling the space of the entrance way. Eventually, Yachi’s gaze floats back to Kyoutani and she looks at him with half-shut eyes.   
  
“I...we were...drinking,” she tells him, voice soft. “And I...it was okay, I guess? They were- are- my friend. I liked spending time with them, but I...um…”   
  
She flushes then and Kyoutani’s brow raises at reddened cheeks, the way she tries to curl up despite Dev still firmly pinning her down.   
  
Silence and then,   
  
“I...I realized I wanted to be with _you_ instead.”   
  
Kyoutani blinks at the quiet, soft confession. Yachi’s blush explodes to cover her face and he stares down at her, blinks again when something clicks in his mind and his heart.   
  
Oh. _Oh_.   
  
He looks over her, curious, and Yachi squirms under his gaze, makes Dev huff and whine as her embarrassment makes her wriggle and twitch.   
  
That’s kind of cute, Kyoutani thinks.   
  
He likes the way she’s flustering, and he likes that she wanted to spend time with _him_ instead.   
  
Kyoutani looks over her, head tilted, and he gives a small nod.   
  
“That’s okay,” he tells her. “I don’t mind.”   
  
And he doesn’t mind. Yachi is sweet and nice to him, his dogs. She rambles a lot, but her voice is soft and it doesn’t hurt his ears like most people’s do. She’s never tried to change him or tell him he’s an asshole or yelled at him. Kyoutani likes that, likes spending time with her.   
  
Likes spending time with her much more than he does with anyone else.   
  
Yachi’s eyes widen a little and her flush goes from something embarrassed to sweet, her fidgeting comes to a little halt.   
  
“I, um, should have been more considerate about the time,” Yachi mumbles. Dev licks her cheek and they both huff at her and the implication that she’s not welcome at any time. Her flush flares lightly, but then it settles and she looks up at him with soft eyes. “...thank you.”   
  
Kyoutani just nods at her, his lips twitching and almost forming a smile before falling back into their neutral state. He reaches over and he pats her head once, moves to stand up.   
  
“I don’t mind,” he tells her, again. “Don’t worry about it.”   
  
A soft noise reaches his ears and Kyoutani looks down at her, sees that her eyes are shut again. He nudges Dev with his foot and the bull terrier huffs at him, but finally gets up off Yachi. When she opens her eyes, Kyoutani offers his hand. She takes it and he helps her up, takes note of how soft and small her hand is in his.   
  
He holds it just a beat longer than necessary and then lets it drop, stuffs his hands in the pocket of his hoodie.   
  
“What, um...what were you doing before I messaged?” Yachi asks. When he looks over at her, her eyes are on the ground- cheeks pink and lashes lowered.   
  
It’s pretty, that look on her. She’s pretty.   
  
Kyoutani blinks and he shrugs, looking away toward the living room.   
  
“Was watchin’ a movie,” he tells her. “Just started it.”   
  
A soft noise and he slides his gaze to her, finds her lip bitten.   
  
“...you wanna watch it with me?”   
  
The question makes her blink, but she looks at him again and she smiles- soft and small and almost shy. She nods and Kyoutani takes a step forward, pauses and thinks before looking back.   
  
He grabs her hand and he tugs her to follow him, walks over to the couch with her small hand in his.   
  
He only lets go to sit down and get comfortable. Yachi waits until he’s seated and then she sits down too- closer than usual and unable to look at him, cheeks bright and flushed in the glow of the television. Kyoutani looks at her and then he looks to the television, grabs the remote and starts the movie up again.   
  
It takes a moment, but then there’s a touch of tiny fingers to the back of his hand- a timid caress that has Kyoutani closing his eyes for just one short moment. He grabs her hand to hold it again and he glances over at her, feels something satisfied in his chest when he sees that she’s smiling.   
  
He smiles himself and he looks back at the television, watches as a spaceship crashes to Earth.   
  
He doesn’t know what he and Yachi are and he thinks that that’s okay. He knows, instead, that he is happy that he did not pick her up to find her upset and crying. He knows that he is pleased that she ditched her friend to spend time with him instead. He knows that he likes the way her hand fits in his- small, warm, and soft against his own calloused palms.   
  
He knows that he likes her and he knows that she likes him and, in this moment, that’s enough.   
  
The two of them watch the movie quietly- Dev wriggling up on the couch to join them after a while- and Kyoutani is glad that she messaged him.   
  
Kyoutani smooths his thumb over the back of her hand and he smiles faintly to himself, thinks that he is happy with her in his life.   
  
They fall asleep on the couch together- hands linked and Dev flopped on Yachi’s lap, smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm love them
> 
> This ended up being very self-indulgent and steeped with subtle mentions of Soulie and I's shared hc's for Kyou. I was gonna make it angsty, but they deserve something soft and nice
> 
> if you're wondering about the command- it's Arabic for "behave"  
> Or, what google translate told me is Arabic for "behave"


End file.
